


Incredulity

by Koushide



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, not one of your mothers romance novels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koushide/pseuds/Koushide
Summary: Ciel is taken to Sweden against his will, and he doesn't know the language. So Sebastian offers to teach him.(In the process of reconstructing and writing. I won’t be updating this one.)





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i finally rewrote this after 2 years of putting it off. i'll get around to the other chapters at a later date. im sorry for all time skips i'm a bad writer,,, oh and sorry for my terrible paragraphing. ill try to fix that sometime. im a mess  
> translations at the end
> 
> p.s also swedish isnt my first language lol pls forgive me for any mistakes

I don't know where I am. I'm in a strange country, with even stranger people. My seemingly incompetent cousin and our friend decided it would be a great plan to get on the first plane available at 3 A.M. Not exactly what I'd call an intelligent idea. I don't even know which country I'm in!

"Elizabeth, do you even know where we're going?" She turned to look at me.  
"Of course not. Do you have a map?"  
"No! No one even carries maps anymore. Even less so of some country they are unwillingly taken to in the middle of the night!"  
She frowns, "Come on, Ciel. Let loose a little, have some fun."  
"Have fun?! It's 6 A.M, I'm lost, and what's even worse is that I'm stuck with you two because you're my only means of getting home," I scoff.  
She hits my arm lightly.  
"Hey, don't be mean. We try to do something nice for you and all you do is complain!"  
"Well, what do you expect? If you'd have _asked_ , maybe I'd have said yes, and we could have planned ahead!"

"You two, stop! Can we try to stay focused here?" Alois finally speaks up, pushing himself in between Elizabeth and myself.  
"Yes, right, focused." Elizabeth walked ahead and turned a corner only to yell back at us, "Do you think that's a hotel?"  
Alois stared, dumbfounded. "Lizzie... How many buildings have you seen that said 'Hotel' that wasn't a hotel?"  
"Shush. Let's just check in already, I want to sleep."

* * *

"And why would I want to do that, Alois?" He had been trying to convince me to go to a nightclub with himself and Elizabeth for almost ten minutes now.  
"Because you never go out. Like, ever. It would be good for you," he winks and nudges me, "and who knows -- maybe you'd meet someone."  
"No."  
"Please?" He pouts, "I'll get you something from Funtom."  
"Fine, whatever. That doesn't mean I'm making this a regular thing, though."  
Alois' eyes lit up and he giggled excitedly before shoving me in the direction of the bathroom. "Get dressed! Quick, go!"

* * *

I have no idea where Alois nor Elizabeth are. I'm panicking. I'm alone. And I'm surrounded by potential sexual predators. My first instinct is to find the bar, then I can ask someone to help me somehow. When I finally find it amongst the crowd of drunken men, there is no one there. Just my luck.  
"Hello? Can someone help me? Hello?"  
I'm like a child who's lost his mother!  
  
When someone finally does come, I freeze. He is attractive. Almost _too_ attractive. He is pale, with high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. He has this smirk on his face which just makes him all the more handsome. His hair is messy, but in a way that suits him. He speaks, distracting me from my thoughts.  
"Hej, kan jag få dig något?"¹ He smiles and I feel my knees almost buckle beneath me.   
It takes a surprising amount of self-control to calm myself down and reply, "H-hi. I'm looking for my friends, have you seen them at all?"  
He pauses for a brief moment, seemingly thinking about what I had said. "How do they look?"  
"They- They're both blonds. One is female, she's, like... around my height, her hair is insanely curly. The other is-- There! ALOIS!"

A very drunken Alois turns towards me. "Yooo Ciel, my lad. What's up? How ya livin'?"  
I roll my eyes. "I'm fine, but where have you _been_ for the past forty-five minutes? I've looked everywhere for you!"  
"Having _fun,_ dumbass. Not like you know what that is," He slurred, and I frowned, "I lost Lizzie aages ago, you should probably find her." And with that, he slunk back into the crowd. I scowl into the gap in which he had disappeared and turn back to the bartender.  
  
"You found them?"  
"Erm... Yes... Thank you. Would you be able to answer me something?" He looked at me questioningly, silently waiting for me to continue.  
"What... What country is this?"  
He looked at me with a look of disbelief. "...Sweden. Do you speak Swedish?"  
"Not a word."  
"Oh, well, if you want... I can teach you?" Well, that's certainly one way to get kidnapped.  
"Er... I'm not sure. I'll think about it."  
"Okay," He smiled, pulling out a notepad and pen, jotting something on it, tearing out the page and passing it to me. "Call me."  
I smile back, taking the paper. "Thank you for your help..." I peer over to look at his name badge, "Sebastian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: "Hej, kan jag få dig något?" - Hi, can I get you anything?
> 
> also btw the location of this is stockholm, the hotel is hotel kungsträdgården and the nightclub is café opera. google em if u need an idea of like...... how they look


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally who the fuck would name their cat "murder"?? thanks for that 13 year old me
> 
> (unedited. still gotta rewrite)

"Call him! Ciel, you can't blow this. You've totally got a date!" Alois yelled at me.  
"For the hundredth time, it's not a date! He's only teaching me a language."  
I literally hate this boy so much.  
"Exactly! Don't you see? It's the perfect setup."  
"Not really..."

"Oh, go on! Do it!"  
"I don't even know his name!"  
Alois rolled his eyes. "Well, call him and you'll find out."  
"Fine. Of course, I'll phone up this strange middle-aged man, no problem."  
"There we go!"  
"I was being sarcastic."  
He groaned. "Do it."  
"No."  
"Ciel."  
"No."  
"Please? I'll buy you some sweets from Funtom."  
"Ugh! Fine."

It's rung four times already. Did he give me the wrong number? Huh. Shallow.   
"Hej, detta är Michaelis."  
"Hello?"  
"Oh. Hello. Who is this?"  
"My name's Ciel... You gave me your number the other day at the nightclub?"  
"Um... Ciel... I don't remember."  
"You offered to teach me Swedish."  
"Oh, it's you. Okay. Hold on."  
Alright then, going fine so far.  
"Okay um... When can I come?"  
What?  
"Oh. I thought I'd be going to yours. I'm staying in a hotel at the moment."  
"Oh... I'm sorry, can you give me a moment?"  
I heard some muffled yelling before he spoke to me again. ("Sieglinde, vara tyst!")  
"I'm sorry. When can you come?"  
"I don't know, where do you live?"  
It literally took him about five minutes for him to give me his address successfully. I can't understand him.   
"Okay... It'll probably take me about 30 minutes I reckon."

I don't know where it is.  
"Okay..."

I heard muffled yelling again before he hung up. Wow, charming.  
"Are you going?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh my God! This is the rarest occasion known to man. Ciel Phantomhive is going outside to meet someone. Outside! Wow, I'm having literal heart palpitations."  
"Shut up, Alois. You make it sound as if I have no social life at all."

"You don't! When was the last time you went out with someone that wasn't Elise and I?"  
Okay, I admit I had to think for a while about that one.  
"Oh, fuck off!" As I walked out of the room, I heard Alois mutter.

"How rude."

To be completely honest, I have no idea where I am. How will I get on a bus?  _I don't know the language._  
In the end, the only conclusion I came up with was to call the slightly suspicious man I was going to meet and ask him to pick me up.  
"Hello, Ciel."  
"Uh... Hi. This is slightly awkward to ask... But can you pick me up?"  
"Pick you up?"  
"Yeah."  
"What do you mean?"  
You know, I think I'm going to have to teach him English.  
"Can you come and drive me to your house?"

"Um... Okay. Where are you?"

Oh.   
"Honestly, I have no idea."

"What does it look like?"  
"There's trees. A lot of trees. And buildings. There's one that says... 'Bibliotek'? Wow, I probably butchered that. What does it mean?  
"Library. I think I know where... But I could be wrong. I'll be a few minutes. Hopefully."  
And he hung up.

***I don't have an excuse for this timeskip I'm sorry***

The moment I stepped into his house, I sneezed.  
"Do you have a cat?"  
"Yes. Her name is Mörda."  
"Which means?"   
He grinned and leaned down before whispering in my ear, "Murder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sieglinde, vara tyst!" - Sieglinde, be silent!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT
> 
> (unedited. also still gotta rewrite)

I froze.  _Murder?_ Well, whatever suits your tastes I guess. I probably shouldn't think much on it.

I haven't stopped sneezing for the past twenty minutes. He offered me coffee, as if that would make it better.

"Okay so I just realised I don't know your name. Am I allowed to know?"  
"My name?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sebastian."  
"Oh, like the crab."  
"What?"  
"The crab. You know, from  _The Little Mermaid_."  
"No, I don't know."  
_Oh dear._  
"Okay, well let's get to know each other a bit, yeah?"  
"We can start learning now?"  
"No I meant--"  
"We can at the same time."  
_How does he expect that to work?_  
"Sit." He patted the space next to him and I sat down cautiously.   
He flicked open a notepad that was on the table, grabbing a pen and starting to write.

"Look. Do you know how do you say this one?"   
"Um... Hej..?"  
"Good. This one?"  
"Uh... H-Her mar.. du...?"  
"Almost. It's said like  _'Hur more du_ _'_. Again."  
"Hur... Mor? Du."  
He shook his head. "Wrong. Mår. Are you listening?"   
"Yes, I'm sorry."   
"Dum pojke," he muttered, "Ciel."  
"Hm?"  
"It's French?"  
"My name? Yeah, why?"  
"I don't like the French."  
"Oh, I see. I'm not French, don't worry."  
"Who chose your name, mother or father?"  
"Uh.. My mother, I believe. Why?"  
"She likes France?"  
"Well, I don't know.. I never aske--"  
"Where does she live? England?"  
"I don't unde--"  
"Tell me the address."  
"Can you stop interrupting me? Why are you--"  
"The address,  _Ciel_ _._ " He said my name with almost a venomous tone.  
I sigh. "I.. She doesn't have an address."  
"No address? Is she homeless?"  
"No... She's dead."

" _Perfect_ _._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej - Hello  
> Hur mår du - How are you  
> Dum pojke - Stupid boy


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?? why all the human centipede refs?? who knows
> 
> (unedited. still gotta rewrite this one too)

I stared in disbelief, "Excuse me?"  
"You heard," He shrugged and stood up. "Do you want a drink?"  
"Uh... Yes, please. What do you have?"   
"Well, what do you want?"  
"Then, just water, please."  
He nodded. How could he brush something like that off so easily? Does he even understand what he just said?

He came back a moment later, handing me a glass.

"Water."  
"Oh, thank you."  
He sat back down next to me and I took a sip of my water.   
"Ciel, how old are you?"  
"Oh, I'm eighteen. Why do you ask?"  
"I wondered. Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"No, I'm not that way inclined," I laugh, "but I don't have a boyfriend either."  
"You're a gay?"  
Wow, nice way to say it.   
"I guess you could put it that way."  
He seemed to grimace before putting his hand on my back.  
"Do you feel okay?"  
I frown. "Yes, why?"  
He pauses before standing again, "You look pale," he says, walking back to the kitchen.

"Oh, no, I'm just naturally pale. My mother--"  
"Don't talk about your mother again."  
"Pardon?" I turn to face him.  
"Your mother. Stop talking about her."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would upset you."  
"No, I'm not upset."  
"Then why did you ask me to stop talking about her?"

I saw a smile forming on his face as he reached into a cupboard.  
"I don't like human beings."  
A confused look crossed my face before being replaced with one of concern.   
"What do you mean, you don't--" I stopped, looking at what he was holding. A needle.  
"Uh... What are you planning to do with that?"  
The only response I got was a malevolent grin before he lunged forward at me, tackling me to the ground. I yell and struggle, looking for a way out. There are none.  
He pushes the needle into my arm, a few moments later, everything goes black.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never finished this one. i wasnt sure where to go with it lmao so (thats also part of why im rewriting it ,,)
> 
> (unedited. guess what?? still gotta rewrite)

"Ciel," I hear a girl's voice calling out, though I'm not sure where it is coming from, "Vakna upp, sötnos."  
My body feels heavy, and although it takes quite a bit of energy to do so, I open my eyes. It is dim in the room, but I can see that I'm in a bed, and someone is sat by my legs. My arms are secured to barriers at the sides of the bed by buckles.  
"Sebastian?"  
She laughs softly. "Nej, jag är inte honom. Jag kan få honom för dig, om du vill?"  
"W-What? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Ah, you're English," She smiles, "I'm sorry, I wasn't informed. I'm Sieglinde. Call me Sigi though."

"Where... This- this isn't-- Please... Please, can you tell me where I am? I- I don't remember what happened I just-- I think he knocked me out... Why am I here?"  
She pressed a finger to my lips. "Hush, he'll be back soon. It isn't pleasant when he's mad, it's best to stick to the rule of 'Don't speak unless you are spoken to'."  

I hear approaching footsteps and she stands quickly, before bowing her head as a large silhouette appears in the doorway.

"Sigi, reng de lägre nivåerna. Några fläck som sannolikt kommer att förbli, men jag vill att du gör ditt bästa för att ta bort dem."  
"Ja, naturligtvis, herre." She quickly exits the room, leaving me alone with Sebastian.  
"Hello, Ciel. How are you feeling?"

"What did you do to me? Where am I? I'll call the police if you don't give me answers right now."  
"Calm down. You're at home."  
"N-No, this isn't my home. What are you trying to do? You.. You have me strapped to a bed. You knocked me out."  
"You have to trust me. You're safe with me. Now, can you sit up for me?"  
I sit up, eyeing him carefully. I don't feel any pain, other than a dull ache in the back of my head and the pull on my wrists.  
"Good boy."  
"Don't call me that," I spat, "I'm not your little boy."  
"Of course you are. You're my precious little darling." He reached out to stroke my hair, and I jerked away.  
"Don't touch me! You're sick."  
He chuckled lowly before replying, "You're right. I am sick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vakna upp, sötnos." - Wake up, sweetheart.
> 
> "Nej, jag är inte honom. Jag kan få honom för dig, om du vill?" - No, I'm not him. I can get him for you, if you want?
> 
> "Sigi, reng de lägre nivåerna. Några fläck som sannolikt kommer att förbli, men jag vill att du gör ditt bästa för att ta bort dem." - Sigi, clean the lower levels. Some stains will likely remain, but I want you to do your best to remove them.
> 
> "Ja, naturligtvis, Herr." - Yes, of course, Sir.


End file.
